Amistad Sanadora
by Zaturah
Summary: Hanatarou Yamada aprendera del mal modo que aveces, ayudar a las personas puede traerte varias problemas, y muchos malentendidos


**No me pertenece Bleach este es de Tite kubo, solo me pertenece la idea de esta locura**

Bueno gente debería de estar continuando mis fics, pero quería escribir de estos personaje hace un tiempo, sep me agrada Yamada es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque no quería darle un mega hiper rol, pero quería escribir algo gracioso de el jajaja.

Aff este fic planeo hacerlo ni muy largo ni muy corto, ya tengo planeado como van a ser los otros capítulos y van a ser mas largos que esta introducción, bueno dejando de rodeos, les presento el Prologo

**Comenzamos**

**Adult Swim…**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

*Jadeo* Jadeo* Jadeo*

Era una Noche nublada y un poco adolorido, y aporreado, Hanatarou Yamada, actual 7th puesto de la Cuarta división del Sereitei, se escondía detrás de unos paredes localizadas cerca de la 13ava División, obviamente se escondía de algún Abusivo que quería darle una paliza, aunque claro estos no eran Simples abusivos…

''Donde demonios estas'' Un haz de luz amarilla desintegraba completamente las paredes dejando solamente al Capitan de la Onceava División del Seiritei, Zaraki Kenpaichi un hombre grande y musculoso de Pelo negro su peinado era de pinchos en el cual cada uno en la punta tenía una diminuta hasta casi invisible campanilla, además de tener un parche en el ojo izquierdo, piel blanca y una jodida cicatriz que le pasaba todo toda la cara verticalmente prácticamente pasando su ojo. Ah claro en su actual Hakama de capitán buscando a la ratica Yamada como él le decía…

'_Por favor….'_ Pensaba Yamada Escondido detrás de una pared _'alguien por favor ayúdenme….'_

''Oye Yamada por aquí…'' Escondiéndose detrás de una pared volteo hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con un Joven peliblanco con Otro Hakama de capitán…, cabe destacar que este personaje tenía una cara de muy mal humor, En vez de sentirse agusto Hanataro hizo lo mas inteligente… correr….

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH'' Gritaba el pobre Yamada mientras veía como el Capitán de la 10ma división Toshiro Hitsugaya levantaba lentamente su espada para decir una pocas palabras, mientras Yamada corría por su vida

''**REINA SOBRE LOS CIELOS CONGELADOS, HONRYOMARU!**'' Decía Toshiro al liberar su Shikai en forma de un Dragón de Hielo, el cual se fue acercando rápidamente hacia Hanatarou abriendo sus fauces y tratando de morderlo, afortunadamente en lo único que era bueno Hanatarou era corriendo…., esquivando por suerte el Dragón que solo congelo su brazo izquierdo completamente

''Waaaaaaaaahhhh'' Gritaba Hanatarou ahora soltando algunas lagrimas al notar que su brazo no se movía 'Por que a mi' Fue su único pensamiento, luego de oír un rugido y voltear a ver que Honryomaru estaba detrás de el apunto de comerlo…

''AQUÍ ESTAS'' Afortunadamente Zaraki Kempaichi había aparecido cortando el dragón de hielo como si nada, para luego voltear al chico que ahora había caído al piso con la impresión, y le costaba levantarse al ver que el actual Capitán de la Onceava división se acercaba lentamente levantando su espada para darle el golpe de gracia ''Te daré una lección chico'' Decía Zaraki lentamente para ser interrumpido por Toshiro.

''Maldición Zaraki, no te metas en mis asuntos, yo voy a matar primero a este bastardo!'' Decía Toshiro lanzando un ataque a Zaraki el cual bloqueo con su brazo y descongelo el hielo alrededor de este con su reiatsu

''Vete de aquí Mocoso yo soy el que va a darle una lección al idiota, por lo que ha hecho!'' Decía Zaraki ahora su Reiatsu aumentaba sin control creando grietas en las paredes y el suelo, mientras volteaba al indefenso Hanatarou que casi no podía Moverse

''Jodete Zaraki, este patán ha de pagar'' Decía el ahora elevando su Reiatsu congelando las cosas alrededor

''Deténganse en este instante!'' Una nueva voz se había oído, ambos voltearon a donde estaba Hanatarou para encontrarse con un hombre de Hakama Blanco como los otros dos y con un largo y sedoso pelo blanco como la nieve, al frente del chico con sus dos espadas. Su nombre Jusshiro Ukitake ''Como es posible que Dos capitales actuales estén tratando de torturas a un indefenso Chico''

''Gracias a dios Capitan Jusshiro'' Decia Hanataro ahora ganando compostura

''Oi mierda blanca muévete de allí si no quieres que te de una lección'' Decia Zaraki ahora apunto de quitarse su parche, sabiendo que para darle una lección al diminuto Shinigami quizás debería romper algunas reglas y cargarse a un Capitan

''Lo siento Capitan Ukitake, pero si tengo que pasar sobre usted para acabar con esa….'' Mirando a Hanatarou ahora levantado ''…Escoria, no me importara acabar con usted'' Decía aumentando al extremo su Reiatsu ''Vamos Honryoma'' Antes de terminar la frase y lanzarse ante un sorprendido Ukitate de repente un humo empezó a rodear a Ukitake y este cayo inconsciente

''Aunque me deleitaría ver los datos que podría recopilar con una pelea contra usted Capitán'' Decía una voz caminando lentamente los dos capitanes restantes volteaban a ver una pared disolviéndose en un material morado para mostrar a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, con una cara de molestia moviéndose lentamente dejando a su zanpaktou Ashisogi Jizō, ahora liberada, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban los otros dos capitanes con los ojos cerrados ''Debo encargarme de eliminar a los insectos que se atreven a entrometerse en mis asuntos lenta y dolorosamente, a esa escoria conocida como Yamada Hanatarou'' Decía él para ahora abrir su ojos y ver a los otros Capitanes viéndolo ''Oh y que es lo que quieren ustedes?''

''Vete a la Mierda Mayuri, seré yo quien mate al enano!'' Decía Zaraki levantando su espada y apuntándole

''Caalense ustedes dos yo tengo que tener una conversación con el acerca del honor'' Decía Toshiro ahora mas cabreado…

''Hum no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes, ahora tendré que darle una lección a….'' Volteándose para ver hacia donde estaba Yamada para no verlo, parece que el Shinigami de la 4ta división había Huido Apenas vio caer a Ukitake, los otros dos Capitanes se habían percatado de esto y ahora 3 capitanes estaban muy cabreados en ese momento.

''YAMADA'' Se escucho el rugido de los 3 Capitanes en todo el Seiritei, mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver como el Shinigami más débil de toda la Sociedad de almas corría por su vida buscando un lugar para esconderse

''No lo entiendo'' Decía cansado mientras corría ''Que fue lo que hice exactamente'', corría y corría para meterse a un callejón rápidamente y encontrarse que no tenia salida, decidió retroceder rápidamente, pero al voltearse se encontró a los 3 capitanes, Zaraki poniéndose en posición de ataque, mientras que Toshiro y Mayuri ahora en formas liberadas se preparaban atacar, el susto hizo que cayera al piso, retrocediendo rápidamente, hasta chocar con la pared, viendo como su vida pasaba lentamente mientras los 3 capitanes se preparaban para atacar…

Ahora un poco Sucio, con algunas heridas de corte, un poco apaleado y con un brazo Congelado Hanatarou Yamada, se preguntaba la misma pregunta varias veces, mientras veía pasar todos los momentos de su vida ante sus ojos….

'_PORQUE A MI?'….._

_**/**_

_**Quizás no entiendan que carajo está pasando, bueno retrocedamos**_

_**Unos meses atrás….**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Uff termine de escribir tenia esta escena desde hace algún tiempo, pero fue difícil, darle me había costado simplemente escribirla, no había sido por así decirlo fácil…., pero siempre quería hacerlo.

Listo quería hacer un fic de Hanatarou hace un tiempo, pero no sabía cómo hacerle, y leyendo por allí un día se me ocurrió hacerle, la vida a este personaje un poco más complicada, les diré es un buen personaje, pero no han sabido como tomarlo, aunque posee un buen fandom, los deje con este misterio de por qué diablos 3 capitanes quieren su cabeza, mas adelante lo sabrán…..


End file.
